Catheter assemblies can be inserted into body conduits and body cavities to allow for drainage or administration of fluids, among other things. The ability to place catheter assemblies into a body for the purpose of draining organs or pathologic fluid collections is revolutionizing medical care. Catheter assemblies can obviate the need for more invasive surgical procedures when placed percutaneously. Furthermore, fluids can be administered via a catheter assembly once an access route has been established following assembly placement.
Drainage catheter assemblies can be used to provide an outlet for a body cavity when a normal outlet lumen is compromised, obstructed or unable to be controlled. For example, a drainage catheter assembly can be used to drain urine from a urinary bladder when a urethra is obstructed or when a patient is incapable of controlling his/her urinary system due to sedation or lack of mental capacity. Drainage catheter assemblies can also be used to drain fluid from a kidney or fluid collections in an abdominal abscess.
Feeding catheter assemblies can be used to administer fluids, medications, therapeutic agents or nutrition to a body cavity.
Existing catheter assemblies used for drainage and feeding purposes include either a single distal end lumen or a limited number of discrete side lumens extending through a tubular shaft wall. Retention or anchoring mechanisms used in these catheter assemblies include a balloon-retention design such as the Foley catheter assembly, a loop design with a coaxial locking suture such as the Cope loop or “pigtail” catheter assembly, or a flowered design such as the Malecot tip catheter assembly.